Platooning is technology of performing autonomous driving in a state where a plurality of vehicles are located at a specified interval in a row. A vehicle which is foremost in the platooning line (“leading vehicle”) may control one or more vehicles which follow the leading vehicle (“following vehicles”). The leading vehicle may maintain an interval between the other vehicles in the platooning line and may exchange behavior and context information of the vehicles in the platooning line using vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication.
When the leading vehicle detects an obstruction in front of its driving lane, a conventional platooning system shares information about the obstruction with the following vehicle and controls braking and steering to avoid collision with the obstruction. However, when the leading vehicle is unable to avoid the collision, the conventional platooning system may fail to provide a strategy for minimizing damage of the following vehicles. Particularly, the following vehicles may be exposed to a risk of a secondary collision after the collision of the leading vehicle because a forward view of the following vehicle is restricted during platooning.